Blood On White Roses
by DBZchick
Summary: Gabriel Whitlock arrives in Forks, searching for a new life away from the Volturi, and is astonished at what he finds. Now can Emmett learn to love a new angel so very different from the one who left? Em x OC  Warning: abuse, male x male relationships
1. Chapter 1: Resolution

**Disclaimer****: The Twilight Saga and all related literary characters are © 2005 – 2010 to Stephenie Meyer, Summit Entertainment, LLC, etc. This is an unauthorized work of fiction, and should not be regarded as canon or real in any way. All unrelated characters are © 2009 to me and are not be used in any other works of fanfiction not authorized or written by me without my permission. I am in no way officially affiliated with Stephenie Meyer, Summit Entertainment, LLC, or any of her associates and publishers, and do not intend to cause any slander, libel, or other damages to them, either in person or through the publication of this work. This is a non-profit publication, posted by a fan, for fans.**

This work is licensed under a Creative Commons License.

**BLOOD ON WHITE ROSES**

CHAPTER 1: RESOLUTION

"The Cullens?" I asked, a sigh escaping my lips as the man behind me slowed to a more tolerable pace. One large hand glided smoothly down my ribs before resuming its' tight, unyielding hold on my hip. I knew all too well how unbreakable that grip was and if I were capable of bruising, that area would have perpetually been discolored. I grunted as the man now set a slow, deliberate rhythm, battering me with deep, powerful thrusts. I hung my head, allowing my dirty blonde hair to fall around me like a curtain.

"Yeah. They're that large coven from the Olympic Peninsula in the U.S. They call themselves 'Vegetarians'", he scoffed.

"Veg-e-tar-ians?" I asked, the word stumbling out of my mouth in time with his thrusts. He didn't answer me immediately, concentrating only on taking his pleasure in me.

"They refuse to feed on humans. Ridiculous! Afraid their souls are damned or some shit," he eventually sneered.

Intrigued, I was going to ask more, but the large brute picked up the pace again – hammering me relentlessly and as always ignoring my own needs. I squeezed my crimson eyes shut and gritted my teeth against the assault, wishing that Alec would mercifully appear and deprive me of all my senses. A black void was preferable to the century of torment I had endured within these stone walls. Finally, with one last, thunderous slam of his hips crashing against my rear, Felix filled me with every last bit of his enormous length. A mighty groan spilled from his mouth as he clung rigidly to my sore hips for all he was worth and I felt a cool splash of wetness as he emptied into me.

Angry and disgusted, I swallowed a mouthful of venom and the remnants of my last meal, which as always threatened to resurface following these 'sessions'. As much as I wanted to, I knew better than to try and attack the goliath - even now in his moment of distraction... He was still itching for a fight, after his skirmish with the bronze haired male earlier had been cut short. Edward. Edward Cullen, I recalled – committing that name to memory. That's how I wound up in this predicament again – an outlet for the guard's frustrations.

We were all stunned that the human girl had dared to come here, Volterra, the very epicenter of our vampiric stronghold to rescue her vampire lover. What had astonished us all further was that Aro had granted their escape. I was envious of the love and devotion that the two lovers and even the strange, clairvoyant female vampire obviously had to each other. 'So that's what a true coven is supposed to be like…' I had thought, watching as the trio was escorted out and a large group of human tourists of all ages were lured in by Heidi – oblivious to their imminent demise. I hadn't truly realized it until I saw it, but now I would do anything to experience that sort of affinity and camaraderie with another.

Lost in my thoughts, I failed to notice Felix's tremor of warning before he collapsed onto my back, dragging us both down onto the unforgiving stone floor. I grit my teeth in frustration as I lay pinned under his massive form, struggling to get my arms under me. 'Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place!' I thought with bitter sarcasm. With a soft grunt, I managed to roll us both onto our sides and was relieved to feel him disengage from my body. A shudder traveled up my spine as wetness seeped out to coat my thighs.

I don't know how long we lay there - the huge male sprawled out behind me, reflexively taking in deep breaths – no doubt enjoying the stench of our coupling. Meanwhile, I remained on my side, disgust still roiling in my gut, as I idly traced miniscule cracks in the cold stone mere inches in front of my nose. My mind, however, was already thousands of miles away - remembering a homeland I hadn't seen in well over 100 years. A proud land that had once been torn apart by a war in its' own backyard; taking away my father, my brother and eventually my humanity… But still it was home! And though I was ashamed to admit, it had taken the other coven to remind me of how much that meant and to see it was possible to find another way - to keep part of their supposed humanity and not be just "a soulless monster"!

Thus, a plan rapidly began to form in my head and a nearly maniacal grin slowly spread across my face - half hidden beneath my disheveled hair.

'Look out, America! Gabriel Whitlock is coming home...'

TBC…

****A/N: Poor Gabe! "My Everything" by PushPlay, really helped to inspire me for this fic. (3/14/2010)****


	2. Chapter 2: Shattered

CHAPTER 2: SHATTERED

My shoes clicked noisily on the marble floor as I stepped off the elevator, gilded doors sliding quietly shut behind me. Ordinarily, the thought of using such a slow, tedious, lazy mode of transportation would never have even crossed my mind – but people tended to notice the patrons of the penthouse passing the elevators in favor of taking the stairs up to the 52nd floor…

At least that's what my wife keeps reminding me of whenever we're waiting impatiently in the lobby. Then Rose usually tests my self-control by slipping her arm through mine and pressing her full breast against my bicep. This was particularly effective two nights past upon returning from an evening car auction. She had been wearing a favorite scarlet red dress, designer cut to emphasize all her natural assets, with stiletto heels and matching lipstick. That night alone, she'd been mistaken for a model or actress or been offered to "join the business" nearly half a dozen times. I chuckled darkly to myself. If only those boys knew the truth about my lovely she-wolf in a sheep's wool, they'd piss their pants before they'd ever deal with me.

I walked into the great room and dropped a copy of today's New York Times and my new Hummer's keys on the polished granite counter top. The paper was for Rose, but I gave my customary cursory glance over the front page headlines. Nothing unusual. Some local politician involved in a money laundering scandal and the latest statistics on the unpopular war. Beneath that was a brief article about a fatal car collision – a too frequent occurrence here in the Big Apple. The only reason this caught my attention and probably the only reason it made the front page was because one of the victims (the 12 year old daughter of the two deceased) was missing, though she'd been last seen getting into the vehicle minutes before the crash.

Interesting, but nothing that screamed vampire. Carlisle wanted us to keep an eye open for any suspicious activity that could somehow be related or draw attention to the killings in Seattle. Edward was nervous as a cat that the Volturi would return sooner than later to deal with the situation and in turn, check on Bella. Of course, we would all do what we could to protect the funny, blushing human girl; but it's nearly impossible to calm my over-protective brother. Likely, Rose and I would need to return to Forks shortly. She wouldn't be happy about it, especially cause of Bella, but we wouldn't abandon our family in a time of possible need. That red-head witch was still prowling around too.

"Rose!" I called out; surprised that she hadn't already jumped me since I'd been away hunting for over a day. She always eagerly awaited my return. "Rose, I'm back!"

No answer. And despite the deluge of scents bombarding me through the a/c ducts, I couldn't smell any recent traces of her either. I quickly ran through the penthouse, checking through all the rooms, but returned to where I had been in the blink of an eye. No Rose. I briefly debated checking the roof, but I could see through the floor to ceiling windows, that the sun was already peaking over the surrounding high-rises now. There was too much air traffic in NYC for us to risk being seen out in the open in broad daylight, even on rooftops. I nearly ran down to the parking garage, wondering if she'd decided to work on her new Cadillac CTS when I saw the keys laying on the side table, next to the blinking answering machine. I frowned, suddenly anxious and a knot of trepidation unexpectedly twisting in my stomach.

Absent mindedly, I tapped the play button on the machine. No one ever called on the landline, except for service calls. The family knew our cell numbers. So it startled me to hear Rosalie's clear, bell-like voice come through the mechanical device.

"Emmett. I'm leaving. You have my deepest apologies for doing this to you, especially in such a cowardly fashion. However, I know that I lack the strength and courage to tell you in person and that you would stop me. By the time you receive this message, I'll already be in another part of the world. This is something that I must do for myself. I need a change. A change from everything …even you. Your love and cherishment have been what's kept me going these last 70 odd years - and for that I will always be grateful… But it's no longer enough. And I can no longer pretend to reciprocate your feelings…. I'm tired of living a lie and it's time for a change. For better or worse. Take care of yourself, my dear Emmett. I doubt we'll ever meet again."

*click* The message ended with the robotic voice, announcing the time and date the message was left. Over 24hrs ago.

For an undetermined amount of time, I didn't move. I couldn't. I remained frozen where I stood, staring wide eyed at the small black machine. One minute? Five? An hour? I don't know. Eventually a piercing ring and vibration from my pants' pocket, my cell phone, snapped me out of my trance. I instantly wished it hadn't. My hands clenched into fists and a red haze began to infringe on my vision, the room seeming to start to shake. A tiny part of my brain rationalized that it wasn't the room, but me. The rest of my brain was beyond understanding though. It was all animalistic instinct and demonic fury.

Again, an undetermined amount of time elapsed without my comprehension, until I found myself standing before a gaping void into the Manhattan morning and to the streets far below. The sun glittered faintly off my skin for a moment before it ducked behind a cloud. Bits of paper and fabric danced around the decimated remains of the penthouse, before flying past me and the jagged shards of glass that still clung to its frame. I stared down numbly at the world from my perch.

It had already been proven that jumping from great heights couldn't kill a vampire. A bitter smile suddenly tugged at the corners of my mouth. But I highly doubted Carlisle had ever tried from a 52 floor skyscraper. My wedding band felt like a fiery brand on my left hand as it hung limply at my side now.

"EMMETT! No!"

Thin, tiny arms suddenly ensnared me around the waist from behind and a sudden rush of calm washed over me. Alice and Jasper had arrived. But my brother kept his distance, while his petite wife clung to my back. He seemed to know that he as a male, despite his influence over my emotions, would tip me over the edge again, literally or figuratively. But I couldn't bring myself to hurt Alice.

"Please, Em! I beg of you – don't do it!"

I could feel her shaking as she clung desperately to me, pressing her face between my shoulder blades. She was always so strong and bubbly that it shocked me to realize that she was in pain too. She had lost a sister and was now trying desperately to keep from losing a brother as well.

"Please don't," Alice whispered. "Please… Come home."

TBC...

****A/N: "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday was part of my inspiration for this chapter/fic. Hope you like this! Please review and tell me what you think!****


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicions

CHAPTER 3: SUSPICIONS

I waited pensively on the edge of the forest, crouched amongst the dripping ferns and the sagging branches of the coniferous trees. My slender white fingers dug deep into the damp earth as the heavy mist formed rivulets to drip from my hair and the tip of my nose. I hardly noticed. My dark, garnet eyes were riveted, scanning each human in the soaked parking lot instinctively with predatory interest. The thirst wasn't unbearable yet, but it was impossible to ignore. A couple more days without feeding and my eyes would either be as black as onyx or this provincial town's population could be even smaller. It would be so easy to pick off one of these frail, oblivious children…

No!

I dug my hands deeper into the soft soil, gripping a large root of a nearby evergreen. It groaned and splintered under my fingers.

'Resist… Resist…,' I mentally chided myself. I stilled my breathing and closed my eyes, forcing myself to turn away from temptation. It was easier to pretend that all these humans were on heroin, stupidly poisoning their delicious blood. No human drugs could harm me, but they all tasted foul. And I was grasping for any deterrent… I could do this. If the Cullens could, then I surely was able to…

But after a minute or so, restlessness caused my willpower to falter. It's unnatural for one of our kind to be unable to smell for long. We rely on it as much or more than our sight and hearing. Cautiously, I allowed myself a single short breath.

And my eyes instantly snapped open, flying over the rapidly dispersing groups of teenagers. He was here! …But where?

There! I finally spotted Edward Cullen stepping out of a silver Volvo S60R on the other side of the small lot. The car's glossy finish and flawless body made it stand out among the hodgepodge of older vehicles, the majority of which had obviously seen better days.

…Actually they were all here. I watched as he gently directed his human mate forward into the tiny, black haired female's hands. Both sets of their golden eyes were fixed on me, but I could see the girl's weak, brown, human eyes frantically scanning over the foliage, unable to pinpoint my location. Alice's eyes widened minutely as she looked me over, then with a tiny smile she turned and firmly ushered Bella toward one of the brick buildings, swinging both of their book bags over one thin arm and wrapping the other around the girl's shoulders.

Edward and his eyes, meanwhile, stayed rooted in place. Absently, he closed Bella's car door, oblivious to the precipitation and a handful of puzzled glances from his fellow students. I noted that they all kept their distance, never approaching or calling out to him and looking away seemingly as soon as they realized who it was. So despite it all, the Cullens couldn't blend in so completely. Still… It was better than I'd expected.

I'd been surprised to learn that the majority of the coven were or had recently been enrolled at this public school. Rumor had it they maintained a permanent residence, but I never would have guessed that they appeared in public regularly also. And during the day no less! If this rain was as persistent as it seemed though, then I could see how they got away with it.

Unfortunately, that was all the info I had to go on.

A pudgy, disinterested security guard had interrupted my late-night investigation of Dr. Carlisle Cullen in the state's confidential records. He had waddled up to the room moments after I had gained access. Resisting my annoyance, growing thirst and demanding instincts, I'd quickly returned everything to how I had found it and escaped into the early morning fog with almost no information on the Cullens. But at least I had a concrete destination now.

I don't like feeling ill prepared; especially heading into a potentially dangerous situation.

All I really knew was that Carlisle, the respected and reputedly gentle coven leader and old friend of Aro, was working as a doctor at a hospital in Forks, Washington. He and his "wife" apparently also had five "foster children" enrolled in or had just graduated from the area's public school system. So given that info, I knew the Cullens numbered to at least seven. A large coven compared to most I'd heard of or encountered, with the exception of the old newborn armies and the Volturi of course. And of those seven, I only knew of Edward, Alice, and Carlisle. That left four other, completely unknown vampires with unknown potential. Not what I wanted to walk alone and blindly into at their home, where they could most likely quickly and easily dispose of me without causing much of a disturbance…

That's why I had chosen to come here instead. There were no other public high schools in the area, so this seemed to be the best and most sure fire place to catch up with Edward Cullen - a public location, where I hoped he would give me the opportunity to explain first without attacking.

I tensed now as the bronze haired male approached me; moving slowly across the puddle strewn asphalt, his eyes never straying from mine. Physically, Edward and I looked to be nearly the same age, maybe he a year or so younger. Of course, that meant very little to vampires. Jane and Alec were barely more than children when Aro _rescued_ them, yet they were centuries older than I. I couldn't help comparing this man to the one that I'd first seen weeks ago. He was dressed casually in a polo shirt, unzipped hoodie and designer jeans. His eyes were now that peculiar amber gold with only light shadows under each, instead of the pitch black and dark, purplish circles of prolonged hunger. His gaze was also clear and sharply intense – a vast improvement from the desperate crazed mania that had been so evident in Volterra. That human girl definitely had a major influence on him.

'What attracted him so much to her?' I wondered, as he closed the distance between us at a human pace. Slowly, I rose from my crouch. I knew of her blood singing to him, but still that didn't result in romantic love. Usually just a quicker death for the singer. I recalled Aro testing Bella, first by himself and then Jane, each thwarted by the girl's impressive natural talent. No wonder Edward couldn't resist her. After always knowing everyone's every thought for so long, it must be an intriguing puzzle to have to figure out what was going through the strange, brave girl's mind.

"You're very perceptive," Edward said, stopping only a few yards away. One foot was propped on the curb, his pale hands shoved in his hoodie pockets. He was hidden behind an old, rusting Dodge Caravan from the last few stragglers braving the rain and their teachers' wrath.

"So I've been told, " I confirmed with a casual shrug, stepping farther back in the forest. Our eyes remained locked as he in turn moved forward, at last entering the shelter of the trees.

"It must be very distracting to always hear so many thoughts all the time." I observed, trying to conceal my nervousness with small talk. Pathetic, considering I was talking to a telepath.

Edward gave a sardonic chuckle. "I've learned to tune most of them out." Then his eyes turned cold and suspicious. "I recognize you from the Volturi. Who are you and what is your purpose here? Has Aro already decided to check up on us?" he demanded.

I raised my hand in a gesture of defense. "Hold on! Easy! The name is Gabriel. Yes, I was with the Volturi, but I left them to come find you and the rest of the Cullens."

His brow remained furrowed, suspicion still plain on his face.

"Why?" he demanded.

Amazing what one little word can do.

Unintentionally, memories I had sworn to keep hidden flashed unbidden across my mind.

Hooded, black, cape-shrouded figures finding me and impressed with my talents, taking me across the Atlantic to Volterra, to meet their masters - Aro, Marcus and Ciaus.

The faces of horror and screams of thousands of innocent humans as they were lured to their deaths, mere fodder to us. But unlike the others, I could feel each of my victims' terror, agony and desperation as I sank my teeth easily into their thin skin, as smoothly as a chef's knife slicing through warmed butter.

Watching vampires be punished and literally ripped apart for various crimes or "persuaded" to join the Volturi themselves.

…But that was all nothing compared to the brutalization I'd suffered countless times in the lonely back rooms, far from the great throne room. And it was always brutal - never with any care or regard, always only them taking pleasure in my body and my ability to transfer my anger, pain, disgust and shame. That always pleased them more. Felix especially at first would become enraged that I couldn't merely amplify his pleasure back at him, but he got more out of my emotions anyway. And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't do what they all sought – even to make them stop. After all, it takes concentration for me to project emotions other than my own. Something not possible while being callously raped over and over and over and…

STOP!

I shuddered, jerking my head to the side and squeezing my eyes shut – breaking my mortified stare from the shocked teen in front of me. Immediately, I began translating the US Declaration of Independence into Latin as fast as I could. Then Lincoln's Gettysburg Address, followed by the Emancipation Proclamation. _Anything_ to distract me - to stop the embarrassing and revealing secrets I'd never wanted anyone to know.

"I'm sorry!"

I opened my eyes slowly, glaring down at a moss covered stone beside me, my soiled hands balling tightly into fists. The long forgotten splinters of root I hadn't realized I still held were instantly pulverized. I kept my furious garnet eyes trained on the ground – not wanting to see the disgust and revulsion in the other male's eyes, nor let him see the shame in mine. It was bad enough he could read my every thought.

This invasion of privacy without limits really disconcerted me. I was used to mental invasions occasionally from Aro and my own unusual abilities, but it was always with limits and not on a continuous basis.

"Look! I'm sorry!" Edward repeated a bit louder, more urgent.

He sounded sincere.

Slowly, I turned my hardened gaze on him, pursing my lips. His features seemed to be etched with only sincerity, embarrassment and chagrin. I swear if he was human he'd be blushing.

"I didn't intend to arise so many painful memories for you. I didn't know there was any. And I further apologize for witnessing what you'd prefer to keep private."

I continued to glare at him for another moment, then blew out a sigh. "I suppose it's not your fault. As you said, you wouldn't have known and it appears you have little control of your telepathic abilities."

One side of his mouth rose in a crooked, cynical smile. "Trust me – there are many times that I wish I could simply turn it off and on," Edward admitted, his smile slowly fading as he shifted his weight to one foot. A very non-vampire thing to do, I wondered.

"It's so we blend in better with the humans. They become uneasy if you remain still for too long," Edward explained, answering my unspoken question.

I nodded, committing that piece of info to memory. I could see there was much I could learn from the Cullens. Much more than what was the best alternative to a human diet.

"Well, I suppose I should take you to Carlisle. Alice saw last night that you were coming, though we didn't know why."

I blinked in surprise. "She only saw me last night. I thought she might have sooner. I've been trying to find you and Carlisle for over a week now," I stated, briefly thinking of my nearly 6000 mile journey.

Edward contemplated that for a second. "She's been tracking the Volturi and Aro's decisions. Since you're acting on your own and no longer consider yourself Volturi, she probably didn't see you until you had a definite course in mind. Which appears to have been last night."

It was my turn to think. "So whoever has to make a decision before Alice can see it. And she's more likely to see someone she knows."

Edward stared at me. "Yes. Did you hear that from someone else?"

"No. I just thought of it. Who would know that? Well, except Aro."

"Very, very few. You really are very perceptive," he said again. "Even for a vampire."

I shrugged nonchalantly. "It's a talent of mine. I'm very observant. It's the main reason Aro kept me around. He'd make me listen to each trial to make sure nothing was missed and figure out the person's motivation."

Edward nodded. "I can see why. You're quick."

"Thank you."

He pulled one hand out of his hoodie pocket then and checked his watch. A Rolex Deepsea, I noticed. "Alright, let's get going. We could talk all day, but then we'll just have to repeat everything. And the rest of the family is eager to meet you. Alice is ready to sprint out of the classroom, if she hadn't promised to keep Bella safe here at school. She thinks you'll be pleasantly surprised when you get to the house."

I didn't know what to think of that. "Hmm. So you brought Bella here, despite knowing that I was."

"Alice saw that you wouldn't make an open attack on the campus. So this is the safest place for her right now. If there ever can be any safe place for Bella."

I chuckled. "Yeah, your girl seems to know how to get into trouble. She's the first human I've ever seen, except for Gianna, to knowingly enter and leave the Volturi alive."

"And Gianna is only temporary, correct?" he guessed, the corners of his mouth sinking into a frown.

I nodded, frowning also. "And Bella will be too one way or the other. Caius seems most intent on that."

A furious snarl immediately ripped from Edward's throat and he lowered his stance, ready to attack.

I stepped back, raising both hands again. "Hey! I'm just warning you. I swear I won't touch her!"

The bronze haired male ceased his snarl, but continued to glare at me for a long moment, before slowly raising from his crouch. His furious golden eyes remained on me as he half turned, jerking his head in the direction I assumed his house to be in. "Come on. Before I change my mind."

A second later, all that remained of our encounter were a couple gently swaying branches and a small hole left in the dirt near the base of an evergreen.

TBC…..

****A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! I got this posted just in time for me here on the east coast USA. So sorry for the LONG delay – I just couldn't seem to get this chapter just the way I wanted it! Trust me I've been working on it constantly. I'm pretty much happy with it now though. Well, hope you enjoy! How do you like Gabe? The boy has some issues… Please let me know what you think! The next chapter will be out much sooner hopefully, as Gabe will finally meets the Cullens and is in for the surprise of his life! …Both of them!

Oh and "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park helped inspire this chapter. Love that song!****


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

CHAPTER 4: REUNION

I didn't know what I expected to find when I got to the Cullen house, but surely this wasn't it.

Traditionally, our kind are nomads. We have to be to avoid our prey being alerted to our presence. It's just less of a hassle that way. The only permanent dwellings I've seen have been the Volturi's mostly underground fortress or just the occasional abandoned building, where an individual or coven may stay for a few days or a week.

So, like I said, it was quite a shock to come out of the thick forest to find the large, 3-story, white house standing in the middle of a clearing. Several giant cedar trees surrounded the house and on a sunny day I imagine the shade would creep right up to the wrap-around porch. It was beautiful! From behind the building, which looked at least a century old, I could hear more than see a river close by. A long gravel driveway snaked out of the trees up to a large garage, no doubt filled with luxury cars – judging from Edward's clothes and the Volvo left behind at the school. I suspected that was one of their more economical cars used for show to blend in with the typical Forks' traffic.

I hadn't realized I had stopped to stare, until Edward cleared his throat from beside me. I turned my gaze to him.

"It's no Volterra, but it works well for us."

I bit back a laugh. "Yeah, I imagine it does."

He smiled, seemingly more relaxed now that there was distance between Bella and myself. "Wait til you see what's inside. Come on."

I smiled back, but couldn't help suddenly feeling a fresh wave of nervousness. Not from fear of being attacked, but an inclination that once I stepped through those doors, my life could never go back to what it had been. And while that thrilled me, it's hard to give up the familiar and the only life style I've known for nearly a hundred and fifty years. Nevertheless, I followed close behind the bronze haired teen as we walked toward the house.

The front door swung open before we even reached the steps. A beautiful female stepped out to the edge of the porch, smiling warmly at me. She looked older than Edward, maybe changed in her mid twenties and could have passed as a relation to him with her caramel colored hair and golden eyes. I wondered if this was Carlisle's mate.

"She is. Gabriel, this is Esme. Esme, Gabriel." Edward quickly introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you, m'am" I greeted with a nod and smile, a bit of my southern accent creeping out.

Esme looked slightly puzzled for a millisecond, then grinned. "The pleasure is all mine, sir. Please come inside out of the rain."

"Thank you. I appreciate your hospitality," I said, climbing the front steps. This was going much smoother than I'd expected.

Edward followed close behind me and Esme quickly hooked an arm through his as we reached the porch, seeming to share a knowing look with him. Obviously, they were close. From the doorway, I looked inside and marveled at the impeccable white interior. Beautiful, modern and spotless. One glance down at my filthy, mud caked boots and I quickly toed them off outside the door.

"Oh. You are quite the gentleman. I think you even put Edward here to shame," Esme teased, giving the tall teen on her arm a playful nudge.

Edward rolled his eyes, but gave her an indulgent smile as he quickly removed his own, barely dirty, shoes as well. "Thanks, MOM."

She laughed, clearly delighted that he was playing along. I smiled at them, pleased that they seemed so relaxed despite my presence. I ran a hand through my med blonde hair, feeling the damp tendrils brush my shoulders and took a deep breath before at long last, stepped through the threshold into the Cullen house.

It was remarkable inside. The first floor had been altered to be basically all one room with many modern amenities – computers, a flat screen tv, ample seating, a large kitchen and dining room set, and even a beautiful grand piano on a raised platform. There was a wide, elegant curving staircase to the upstairs and the far wall seemed to be made up entirely of glass, thru which, past the cleared lawn, I could finally see the river. The house's interior seemed to be all varying shades of white. The whole space was bright, open and comforting. Truly a place to relax.

"It can't be…" a masculine voice whispered.

I froze. Instantly. If my heart still beat, it would have stopped now. I knew that voice. A voice both very familiar and nearly forgotten…. Yet, I could never forget it. I had known that voice all my life, even before its tone deepened as its owner grew up and out of childhood games.

I whipped around. "Oh My God."

He stood at the top of the stairs. A little taller, a bit more muscular and slightly older than I remembered. His eyes were no longer cinnamon brown, but it was the same honey blonde hair. The same as our father's. The same as our twin brother's and sister's.

"Jasper…" His name fell from my lips for the first time in a shamefully long while. "Brother…"

Shock, confusion, then a powerful wave of familial love washed over me and caught in my throat. He remained at the top of the massive staircase for just a second more, then he was suddenly in front of me. I instinctively took a step back, but quickly recovered. We stared at each other wide eyed, taking in the familiar and the new. It was him. It really was him!

Slowly a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth, quickly turning into a wide grin. "Gabriel, Mother would be furious if she saw her favorite blue eyes like that."

I choked out a laugh. _Of all things to say._ I grabbed him in a fierce hug. He hugged me back, just as hard. I couldn't even describe how good it was to see him. But even in my happiness, it saddened me a little to realize that his chest was as motionless and silent as mine. Still…

"God! I've missed you, Jazz!"

"I missed you too, Gabe!" he said, also using my old nickname. He pulled back, but we left our hands on each other's arms, still smiling. His eyes seemed to flicker and he looked down at my hands. I could feel his confusion and puzzlement. "Gabe?"

Oops. I quickly dropped my hands. "Sorry! I forgot."

He shook his head. "Nothing to be sorry about. Just what was that?"

"I can read emotions through touch. Project them too, though usually it's just my own. I have to really concentrate to make someone feel anything else." I tried to force myself not to think about my shame and how well I knew those limitations.

Jasper frowned, but our conversation was interrupted by a quiet masculine laugh.

"You two are surely related then. Jasper can read and project emotions too," another blonde male said, entering from the kitchen to stand next to the smiling Esme, linking his fingers through hers. Carlisle.

I turned back to my brother. "Really?"

He shrugged and nodded. "Not with those limitations. Usually someone just needs to be nearby. And it's easier if they are in the same room."

"Wow! Can you do anything else? I mean do you have any other powers?" I asked, curious as to why his power was so much more enhanced than mine and if he shared my other gift as well.

He shook his head, wavy chin length blonde hair swaying slightly. "No, just that. Why? Do you?"

"Yes, he does. Your brother is quite astute it seems." It was Edward this time who interrupted.

Jasper blinked at him. "How's that?"

"It's a talent of mine. I'm observant and really good at sorting things out. You know - putting pieces of the puzzle in place, so to speak. Aro kept me around for that reason." _… And to keep some of the Guard entertained…_

"Aro? You were with the Volturi?" Jasper scowled. "It seems we have a lot of catching up to do. Don't we, little brother?"

I looked around again at the lavish, white room we stood in, half of the Cullen clan standing nearby. Everyone was smiling gently in encouragement at me. No doubt. This was definitely not how I imagined today would go.

I finally turned back to my brother and stared into his strange topaz eyes with my dark garnet ones. "Yes, it seems we do."

TBC…

A/N: Ok. This one came out much faster thankfully! Yay! Next time, we'll finally learn more of Gabriel's back story and are very close to Gabe and Emmett finally meeting.

Again, I've been working on this as often as I can. Sorry for any delays! But let me make something very plain and clear (addressing E.I.) – I have a life outside of the world of fanfiction, got it? I have a stressful, 40+hr/week job, my marriage, my own house, my reviving interest in art, and family obligations that keeps me plenty busy! I'm doing the best I can, but writing fanfiction cannot be my #1 priority. The only reason I got this chapter done today was because it was nearly finished and I just happened to have today off work.

Second of all, as far as I'm concerned, I'm chiefly talking and writing this story for myself. I have had only 2 other reviews on this fic on another site. So quite frankly "E.I.", you're just a coward (who doesn't even have the guts to sign in) and I couldn't care less about losing YOUR sorry ass as a reader. As for my pitifully small chapters – the first 3 chapters alone equaled 5k words and the chapter size is based on where I want the plot to end for that chapter. Nothing more or less! And there are 5 stories in my archives there, genius!

Anyway, that was addressed solely at a cowardly reviewer (my only one for this fic). Makes me debate turning off anonymous reviews, but I'll just leave it be for now. Hope you all liked this chapter! And a big thank you to anyone who has read this fic and my other DBZ works! Until next time… (1-20-2011)


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

**CHAPTER 5: MEMORIES **

It didn't take long for formal introductions to be made and we all found ourselves seated in the spacious living room. Edward reclined in an arm chair, near Esme and Carlisle who sat next to each other on a large, white sofa. Jasper took a seat on a matching loveseat and I claimed another arm chair closest to my brother. I was still trying to grasp it. My brother! He was supposed to be dead. Well, I guess that was all a matter of interpretation… And from the looks of him, he'd most certainly gone through hell and back.

Though much of his body was concealed under his jeans and long sleeved shirt, there were numerous, crescent-shaped scars overlapping around the visible areas of his jaw, neck and wrists. He even had two near his left eyebrow. A bite from another vampire is one of the only things that can scar our kind. And it was obvious that Jasper had been bitten dozens, if not hundreds of times. I suppressed an instinctive shudder of fear, as pride and concern equally welled up in me. That meant my brother had fought in who knows how many battles - and had won them all. I hoped I never got on his bad side. What on Earth had he been through?

I'd guess Jasper must have been 19 or 20 years old when he'd been transformed. He was still lean, though more muscular than I remembered. He probably thought much the same of me. We'd both been young teenagers the last time I saw him, when he snuck off to war – too young but determined to go anyway. So many years and a lifetime ago… And he was still taller than me, dammit!

Jasper's smile grew in answer to mine. "What?"

I shook my head and grinned. "It's silly, but I was just remembering how once you bet me that I'd never be taller than you – even in a hundred years! Guess you win."

Jasper chuckled, "Appears so." He thought for a moment before continuing. "I'm surprised you remember that. You must have been 5 years old then."

I shrugged. "I tried to hold on to my human memories. They help keep me sane. Most are still foggy though," I answered nonchalantly.

Carlisle leaned forward, a gentle look in his topaz eyes. "So, Gabriel, you've been with the Volturi? I stayed with them for a time. Were you with them long?" he asked.

I hoped my expression didn't become too guarded, but a quick glance at everyone's attentive, concerned expressions and I realized I might have slipped. I sighed, leaning back into the plush cushions and tried to play up being aloof. "Oh, I suppose they're much the same as they have always been. I was with them for nearly all of the last century. Their chief concern is still maintaining the law. Aro loved to use my 'gift' of quick reasoning to make sure nothing was missed in a person's trial."

Esme looked a little perplexed, tilting her head to one side. "I thought Aro knows everyone's every thought they've ever had. Why would he need you for that?"

Edward answered before I could, shaking his head minutely. "Aro's powers require him to touch someone; which is fine if there are only a few individuals. But if it's a larger group, it'd be easier to have someone who can quickly figure it out on their own and provide a different point of view of the situation."

I nodded. "Exactly. I wasn't needed very often, just enough to keep me around."

"Did they use your empathetic abilities too?"

Of course, Jasper was the one to ask me that. Fortunately, I'd been expecting it and my emotions and features remained neutral. This time I seemed to be more effective.

"They tried to. But for the most part, I can only project my own emotions. I can easily read another's, but to manipulate them takes a good bit of concentration. Not to mention, I'm also limited to having to touch someone. It's actually easier with humans, because I've had more practice and their struggles don't distract me."

Carlisle and Esme' expressions waivered just a little at the mention of my feeding habits, though they tried to hide it. I winced mentally, rebuking myself for offending them. It was going to take some getting used to this different way of life.

Jasper looked thoughtful. "Mother always did say you 'wore your heart on your sleeve'."

"That can be a good thing…" Esme assured, though her smile didn't reach her eyes.

'Or a very bad one…" I mentally grimaced, but I smiled politely back at her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw both Jasper and Edward's frowns deepen, as if they agreed with me.

A small thrill of fear raced through me. Did my brother suspect something? I'd have to remember to be careful. His empathetic powers seemed to far exceed mine. I'm sure he could easily sense the inner turmoil roiling inside me and that I was trying to hide something. As if confirming this, a new edge of suspicion and concern crept upon me. Oh yeah, he was good. Dammit!

I took a slow, steadying breath - Time to take the focus off of me. "So, Jasp, what have you been up to all these years?"

He smirked. "Oh no, you don't. You're not getting off that easy."

I froze. He did suspect something! Edward thus far hadn't revealed anything. I honestly didn't think he would anyway, but regardless he hadn't had time to. Surely Jasper couldn't have guessed the truth in so short a time. The last thing I wanted was for my big brother, whom I had just finally been reunited with, to find out I had been used for the Volturi Guards' more sadistic pleasures.

"What do you mean?" I asked calmly, my voice smooth and even. And for once I was glad my heart remained motionless – it'd of been thundering against my ribs and pounding in my ears by now if I were still human.

"Everyone here has heard my story," Jasper explained, quickly gesturing to his coven. "They could probably tell you it nearly as well as I can. But none of us have heard yours… Please go first. I promise I'll tell you mine as soon as you finish."

I was surprised, then relieved. "Oh," I looked around at the four, curious faces all staring intently at me. "Sure. Sorry. Where do you want me to begin?"

Esme smiled warmly now. "What about yours and Jasper's early life? Your brother here has never really spoken much of it."

I glanced at Jasper, who quickly nodded his consent. Best to make sure there wasn't a reason for him holding back. He'd always been more reserved than I was, but he seemed to fully trust the Cullens.

"Alright, well…" I hesitated, taking a second to decide how to start and sort through the dim memories of my earliest human years.

"Ok. I was born on April 4, 1846 at our family farm in Houston, Texas," I began. "Our father, Carter Whitlock, ran the farm along with our maternal uncle. Father was also a dedicated soldier and southerner, who left to serve in the Mexican-American War when I was only a few weeks old. Our mother, Ellen, was a proud, educated woman. She'd been born in Boston, to a large, respectable family of physicians and she occasionally assisted our local doctor as needed. Mostly though, she kept the house and educated her children."

Esme smiled. "Were there many children in your family?"

I smiled sadly, a wave of longing joining mine from Jasper. "Not as many as some families. There were four of us total. Jasper was the eldest and almost 2 years older than me. The twins, Samuel and Emily, were four years younger. We had a baby sister too, but she passed away when she was just a couple days old."

Esme' expression fell and Carlisle quietly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Your poor mother. It's a terrible thing to lose a child," she revealed somberly – speaking obviously from experience.

"I hadn't thought of them in years…" my brother confessed. He looked upset as well.

I gave him a sympathetic look. "I saw them once about 10 years after I was changed. They were all still living on the farm, and Emily was married with a toddler underfoot. They all looked well," I assured him, neglecting to mention the three graves on the property that bore the names Carter, Jasper and Gabriel Whitlock.

"That's good. So what happened after I left to join the army?" he asked.

"Well, you know Father immediately joined up when the war first started, even though he was opposed to slavery. And you joined just a couple of months after him, despite being underage. I wanted to go too, but I'd just turned 15 and Mother and Abigail convinced me to stay."

"Abigail?" my brother frowned in concentration for a couple seconds. "Wasn't she a neighbor?"

"Yes," I mumbled, suddenly finding great interest in studying my pale hands. I didn't say any more. It was difficult to talk about Abby. Tan skin, hazel eyes and lovely with her auburn hair and just a sprinkle of freckles across her dainty nose. And her laugh… It was her laughter that I had loved the most. It had been as beautiful as she was in a golden sunset. That sounded corny even in my thoughts, but it was true and oh how I missed her. It was the memories of Abby that I'd clung to the hardest in the beginning and why I could recall them so well now.

Jasper smiled tentatively, feeling my stress but still curious enough to ask. "It's all very hazy, but weren't you courting her?"

"Yeah," I confirmed again, then took a deep breath and sighed. I might as well just say it. "Actually, I was going to ask her to marry me when I returned from the war," I confessed bashfully and with remorse. I'd never told anyone that, not even Abby herself. Guess it didn't matter now. I hadn't even had the courage to look her up when I checked on my family back in 1875. I regretted my cowardice now. Despite my jealousy, I hoped that she'd lived a long happy life, surrounded by the children I knew she'd wanted. I honestly didn't have any real compunction about losing my humanity, but I have always been bitter about losing Abigail.

Jasper looked surprised and saddened by my revelation. "I'm sorry, Gabe." He decided to change the subject finally. "How old were you when you joined the Army?"

I tried to relax and let my longing and ire slip away as I answered. "Well, I never _actually_ joined the Army. One day, a wounded messenger appeared on our doorstep with a letter from you. You had written about how you were advancing so quickly thru the ranks. We were all so proud of you. I assisted Mother in nursing the man back to health, learning as much from her that I could. I hoped that if I did join the war that I could help the wounded, rather than add to the bloodshed. Still I waited and started helping Mother and the local doctor whenever I could. Months later in the fall of 1862, another letter arrived informing us of the death of Father. Then even Abby could no longer dissuade me. I waited out the winter, got a letter of recommendation from the doctor, and joined up with the Confederate medical staff the next spring, just after I turned 17 years old."

"And how did you like the medical field, Gabriel?" Carlisle asked, clearly intrigued.

"It was rewarding and a bit traumatizing. I assisted the doctors, whom most barely qualified as, bringing them instruments or holding down soldiers as their destroyed limbs or bullets were removed. I carried water, bandages or anything needed into and out of those hot, putrid smelling make-shift hospitals. Sometimes all I could do was give the soldier someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on or even help pen letters to their families if they were unable. Some of those soldiers weren't any older than I was. The nurses liked having me around, 'cause I always seemed to have a soothing effect on those patients and wasn't too proud to help."

"That must be where your ability to read and influence emotions developed from," Edward observed. Jasper and Carlisle nodded in agreement.

I shrugged. "Probably. Anyway, after a year away and I was 18, I received a letter from Mother that Jasper had been reported MIA. I took this news hard, cause as brothers, we'd always been close." I glanced at Jasper before going on. "I wanted to go home, support the family and marry Abigail, but there was so many sick and wounded that needed help. Plus I hoped that maybe I would find you amongst the seemingly endless numbers that came through the hospitals. So throughout that year, I stayed and traveled with the Confederate surgeons. And as much as I increasingly hated the war and all its' horrors, I held on to the hope that I'd find you and we'd both go home together."

My brother's strange golden eyes looked back at me full of remorse. "I'm so sorry, Gabriel. I had been turned for a year by that point. It was best for ya'll to believe that I had just disappeared. Or been killed in action," Jasper reasoned. Of course he was right.

"It's alright," I smiled gently at him, accepting his apology. "I ended up having to do the same thing. Poor Mother..."

"She not only lost her husband, but TWO sons…" Esme shook her head sadly. "So when did your transformation take place?"

"Later that fall, in mid November. General Sherman had begun his 'March to the Sea' campaign across Georgia, leaving a wide path of destruction in his wake. My medical unit trailed the advancing army, attempting to rescue and treat all that we could while staying clear of the enemy.

"One night, we came across a ravaged plantation. While the majority of the group rushed to the main house, another man and I heard a girl's cry and ran to one of the burning slave huts. Inside, we were horrified to find a ghost pale man latched onto the throat of a young girl. A dead slave woman and boy lay on the ground near the monster's bare feet. I guess he must have been taking advantage of all the destruction and chaos to find easy meals…"

My dark garnet eyes narrowed in anger at the memories. "I became enraged and charged the man, who snapped the girl's neck and laughed at me with his blood stained lips. I'll never forget that or how bright red the fire made his eyes seem. I couldn't even tell you now if he was a newborn or not. He bit deep into my arm and then flung me straight through the wooden walls of the hut, just as the other man charged him. It was all very foggy then for me as I lay bloody and broken in the yard. I could hardly think through pain, but I managed to crawl out into the surrounding orchard, away from the burning buildings. With all the bedlam caused by Sherman's army, no one seemed to have noticed my absence or at least bothered to search for me. Even the vampire didn't come after me, though I'm sure he could have easily followed my trail of blood. Maybe he was full by that point. So I remained there alone, nearly delirious for 3 days and nights, until the transformation was complete."

Everyone was quiet for a few moments, looking elsewhere, probably lost in the memories of their own agonizing change. Nothing can adequately describe the pain. Afterwards, when I could finally think straight again, I fully sympathized with all those soldiers laying in the fields and tents and hospitals, begging for death and not always getting their wish.

"What did you do after that?" Jasper asked quietly, breaking the silence. Everyone looked at me once more in expectation. It felt so strange to be the center of attention. I really wasn't used to it, preferring to blend in to the crowd. Drawing attention to yourself among the Volturi for any reason was not a good idea.

I took a breath and continued. "Mostly I moved at night and remained in the south. After those first ravenous years, I began to practice my self-control by stalking my prey for longer periods. I tried to restrict my diet as much as I could to marauding soldiers, bandits, drunks, and corrupt carpet-baggers. I was astonished by my new ability to know my victims' emotions by touching them. The first time I noticed it, I was so surprised that my prey nearly escaped. Eventually I learned that if I concentrated, I could alter their emotions – humor, calm, sedate… or terrorize."

A wicked grin spread across my face, my devilish side rising to the surface. "I particularly enjoyed practicing that skill on a group of men in white robes I found one night," I chuckled, remembering some of the Klan's petrified faces.

"Sounds like you and Edward have something in common then," my brother interrupted with a teasing smile, receiving a glare from the bronze haired younger man. "You should compare notes on the evils of humanity."

"Jasper…" Carlisle warned; though from the quick looks he and Esme exchanged, I wondered if they secretly weren't pleased about something. Judging by Edward's reaction, I guess it was about Jasper's humor.

Esme patted Edward's knee soothingly, but looked at me with a smile. "Please continue, Gabriel. Did you always stay in the south? How did you meet the Volturi?"

I made a mental note to learn more about Edward and hopefully everyone else in this coven. After all, they were getting all the dirt about me. Well, almost all.

"I ran into a few other vampires in the south, mostly other individuals or small covens. A few asked me to join them, but at the time I preferred to remain on my own. They did warn me of the newborn armies that were developing again and of the Volturi. Knowing that I would stand no chance against any large coven, let alone an army of newborns, and not wanting to be around if the Volturi intervened, I started heading toward the north.

"By 1901, I was in New York City. It was easy hunting and fairly simple to blend in. But only you were still careful. There was a newborn running around, untrained and killing far too conspicuously even for the Big Apple. One night, she surprised me as I was feeding in a deserted alley. The newborn, crazed with the scent of fresh blood, attacked me. I tried to talk reason to her, but it did no good. I kept dodging her sloppy lunges, then grabbed her from behind and used my power to sedate her. It took a minute, but eventually she stopped struggling and became lethargic. I was just about to speak to her again when a trio of hooded figures dropped from the roof tops. I was so startled, I lost my concentration and my hold relaxed. The newborn broke free and charged the cloaked figures, who quickly destroyed her."

My burgundy eyes narrowed again as I began to seethe with fury. "It was Jane, Alec and Demitri. They were impressed by my ability and requested that I join them in returning to Volterra. I refused of course, but Jane has an excellent talent of her own for 'persuading' others. As does Alec I learned. And just in case I did somehow manage to escape, which I wasn't able to, then Demitri could simply track me down... And that's how I wound up with the Volturi. "

The four members of my audience all stared at me in silence, their faces masked with mixed expressions of surprise, anger and sympathy. I didn't want any of it. Dredging up such painful memories and being the center of attention for this long had left me feeling annoyed and defensive. I just wasn't used to it. And this pain I felt was different from the normal mental anguish I'd become accustomed to. This was the pain of loss. The loss of loved ones and of lost opportunity. All because of those fucking greedy Volturi! It wasn't the Cullens fault, but my patience was now running dangerously thin. And I certainly was not going to disclose what else happened in those dark, backrooms of Volterra. Story time, at least for mine, was over.

As I sat there, gritting my teeth and my fists clenched tight to prevent me from ruining my hosts' beautiful upholstery and hospitality, a wave of calm and warm familial love began to wrap around me, washing over my frayed nerves. I turned my gaze to my brother and my expression softened. He was the only true family I had left in the world and I hadn't even known he still existed a few hours ago. It gave me hope for the future that maybe not all was lost. I gave him a small smile of gratitude that quickly turned into a challenging grin.

"Alright, Jasper, now it's your turn."

TBC….

**(Song Influence: Florence and the Machine – Shake It Out)**

**A/N:** Oh. My. GOD! It's 5am and I'm so freaking happy I FINALLY finished this damn chapter! This was probably the hardest single piece I've ever worked on for a fic and it's only 3600 words long. V_V; I wanted to just skip thru it so many times, but I felt it was essential for developing Gabe's character. Embarrassingly, I just realized I've been revising, perfecting and revising again for nearly a full year (albeit a terrible year!)… uh. Anyway, I hope you all like it! Oh and don't worry I DEFINITELY will NOT be telling Jasper's story. Go read Eclipse or the Official Illustrated Guide if you want that! In case you're wondering, yes I did a little research about the Civil War for this chapter. It wasn't too hard though since I love history, work in medicine, grew up in Georgia and have lived in Virginia for nearly 15 years. ) Annnnyyywaaayyy…

**NEXT CHAPTER: Emmett and Gabriel meet. And it's definitely not love at first sight.**

(I promise it won't take anywhere near that long to come out.)


End file.
